


KK

by ExiaRamsay



Category: Cocoa Otoko, Japanese Actor RPF, Mentertainment, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiaRamsay/pseuds/ExiaRamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles/mini-drabbles KatoKen. ¡Feliz Aniversario n° 10!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deai (出会い)

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Kazuki, ni Kenken me pertenecen... se pertenecen el uno al otro ❤ (bromita) Ningún otro personaje/actor mencionado me pertenece tampoco.
> 
> Intenté organizar cada drabble cronológicamente según los diez años que han pasado juntos (y también su casi-año separados)... pero, conociéndome, es más probable que me haya equivocado, a que no lo haya hecho, en el orden de estos :9
> 
> Las notas al pie de la página son las referencias que usé para algunos drabbles... el 60% de lo que escribí está basado en hechos reales, creí que sería mejor si los mencionaba~ Probablemente se me pasó alguno :c
> 
> ¡Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/crítica son totalmente bienvenidas~! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2005~2006

**Uno.**  
  
Nunca imaginó que el mismo chico que había llamado su atención en el tren de esa mañana, se acercaría a hablarle.  
Kenta había acertado, el joven acudió al casting del TeniMyu, justo como él pensó.  
  
Sintió nervios mientras el muchacho le hablaba, porque probablemente era mayor, porque probablemente tenía más experiencia...  
¿Por qué ese joven cool, serio, y maduro le estaba hablando a él? Kenta evitó su acento _kansai_ , aún cuando el contrario hablaba informal.  
  
_—Tengo 21._  
  
Probablemente, esa frase de Kenta fue el inicio de todo.  
Porque entonces el japonés del joven alto cambió a  _keigo_ , porque entonces su actuar fue bobo.  
Porque, solo entonces, Kenta pudo notar que sus prejuicios eran falsos.  
  
El chico que respondía al nombre de Kazuki era menor, era infantil, era torpe ...y lindo.

 

 

 **Dos.**  
  
Ambos habían conseguido el papel, eran compañeros en el mismo equipo.  
Kenta comenzaba a creer en el destino.

 

   
**Tres.**

Cuando lo supo, el corazón de Kenta no cabía más de la alegría, aunque en ese entonces el castaño no comprendía por qué aquello le hacía tan feliz. Era un detalle, pero jamás se imaginó que aquella fecha le marcaría por el resto de su vida.  
  
Sus dos _personas importantes_ compartían el mismo cumpleaños.

 

  
  
**Cuatro.**  
  
Kazuki era un gran actor, pero existían veces en que no podía evitar salirse de su personaje.  
El chico de gorra celeste era experto en jugar con sus emociones.

 

 

 **Cinco.**  
  
Kazuki ya había descubierto al ladrón de sus _Pokari_. 

 

   
**Seis.**  
  
Era sin duda una gran colección, sin considerar que de hecho la mayoría del contenido de esa estantería eran suyos. Kenta tenía el hábito de no devolver ninguno de los mangas que tomaba prestado, Kazuki había decidido recuperarlos por las suyas. Y llamó su atención ese décimo quinto libro, justo al final de la última fila, un volumen único. No fue necesario tomarlo entre sus manos para comprobar de qué se trataba. El título _"Voyage"_ hablaba por sí mismo.

 

   
**Siete.**  
  
Fue durante un capítulo de la Maberadio, cuando comenzaron a llamarles _"KatoKen"_.  
Ninguno de los dos se preocupó de esconder el hecho de que, después de todo, los hacía un poco feliz.

 

   
  
**Ocho.**  
  
_"Princesa"_ no era un sobrenombre muy agradable. Pero cuando el más alto le tomó en brazos, Kenta pensó que no era tan malo ser llamado así después de todo.

 

 

  
**Nueve: Todo por un _Jagariko._**  
  
Hubo un silencio entre los miembros del Hyoutei.  
El capitán miraba con los ojos como plato a Kenta, y éste le devolvió la mirada curioso.  
  
_—Dije que me gusta Kazuki —_ repitió, porque tal vez no le había escuchado bien.  
_—¿E-eh?_  
_—¿Yo no le gusto a Kazuki?_  
  
Takumi Saito y Ryunosuke Kawai tuvieron que taparse la boca para resistir la risa.  
  
_—Um, eh... ¿...gustar?_  
_—¿Me odias?_  
  
Kazuki dirigió su vista al resto de sus compañeros, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda.  
Pero tuvo la sensación de que todos le miraban como esperando que no le hiriese el corazón al adorable Kenken.  
  
_—No te odio..._  
_—¿Entonces te gusto?_  
_—...un —_ asintió.  
  
Kenta sonrió ampliamente — _se los dije —_ estiró la mano hacia sus compañeros, y estos comenzaron a dejarle sobres de _Jagariko._  
Kazuki abrió aún más los ojos. ¡Era una apuesta! 

 

  
  
**Diez.**  
  
A la imagen de Kamakari Kenta que tenía en su cabeza, le venía la leche de frutilla.  
Y es que Kenta ya había notado que eso a Kazuki le parecía "lindo"; la mayoría de las veces, la compraba a propósito.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

001.- keigo: lengua honorífica japonesa.  
Kenken mencionó que ellos se habían encontrado en el tren camino a la audición, y que pensó que Kazuki era genial, y que de seguro iría a las audiciones. También, Kazuki mencionó que cuando le habló a Kenken por primera vez, pensó que era menor, cuando supo que no era así, comenzó a hablar japonés formal.   
003.- Kazuki y la mamá de Kenken comparten el mismo cumpleaños (07/10).  
005.- Pokari Suetto (Pocari Sweat): popular gaseosa y bebida isotónica japonesa. En una emisión de la MabeRadio, Kazuki comentó que Kenken le robaba sus refrescos durante los ensayos en el TeniMyu.  
006.- _Voyage_ es el photobook de la ~~sensual~~ sesión de Kazuki en Tailandia; Kenken mencionó que era uno de sus libros favoritos durante una emisión de la MabeRadio. En ese mismo capítulo, Kazuki comentó que Kenken iba a su casa a sacar mangas y luego no los devolvía.  
008.- Sobrenombre por el papel de Kenken en el dorama Princess Princess D. Kazuki más de una vez le ha tomado en brazos... como princesa.  
009.- _Jagariko_ : patatas fritas. Una de las golosinas favoritas de Kenken.  
010.- Mientras que por lo general Kazuki bebía Pokari -mientras grababan la MabeRadio- Kenken bebía leche de frutilla, Kazuki solía bromear diciendo que lo hacía para crecer.


	2. Shinyu (親友)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2006~2008

**Once.  
**

Cuando le vio jugando con Kai, no supo si estaba celoso de que su mascota se diera tan bien con otra persona, o si en verdad sintió celos de que el canino acaparara toda la atención de Kenta.

 

 

 **Doce.**  
  
El concierto ya había terminado, pero seguía sintiendo la piel de gallina. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los contrarios, desvió la vista.  
La voz de Kato Kazuki producía terremotos en su interior.

 

 

 **Trece.**  
  
Se dio cuenta la madrugada de un jueves.  
Llovía, porque Kazuki era un _"chico de lluvia"_ , o simplemente porque el pronóstico del tiempo no había acertado.  
Pero lo supo en seguida, si Kazuki era la lluvia, Kenta sería su paraguas.

 

 

 **Catorce.**  
  
Higuchi Chieko siempre pensó que Kamakari Kenta era increíblemente posesivo con el menor de la MabeRadio.  
Pero entre más capítulos grababan, más se convencía de que era justo lo contrario.  
  
Kenta reclamaba suyo a Kazuki con pataletas, con niñerías.  
Pero Kazuki era más inteligente, él tenía una táctica distinta.  
  
Cuando Kenta lo celaba, Kazuki le mimaba. Y cuando un invitado se acercaba mucho al osaqueño, Kazuki apelaba a ese cariño, y Kenta no podía ser más obvio con demostrar que no había lugar para nadie más que Kazuki, en su cabeza, en su corazón e incluso en sus palabras.

  
Chieko se preguntó si acaso el mayor no se había dado cuenta que estaba cayendo justo en las redes del nagoyano.  
¿Es que acaso solo ella había notado cómo sonreía el muchacho, cuando Kenta le hablaba de él al resto?

 

 

 **Quince.**  
  
Kazuki solo fuma por dos razones: cuando está extremadamente nervioso y cuando Kenta le ofrece de su cigarrillo.

 

 

 **Dieciséis.**  
  
La primera vez que le vio practicando billar supo que había estado equivocado durante toda su vida.  
Su hobbie ya no era el básquet; era observar a Kenta posicionarse en la mesa para jugar.

 

 

 **Diecisiete.**  
  
Al otro lado de la línea, el pelinegro fue incapaz de decir nada.  
  
_—Voy para allá, ¿sí?_ _—_ Kenta afirmaba el móvil con su hombro mientras cogía su morral, guardaba sus llaves y billetera en él _—_ _no me cortes, estaré en un segundo allá._  
  
Kazuki no respondía nada, y cerraba los ojos para escuchar la voz de Kenta.  
  
_—Ya voy, Kazuki, e-estoy saliendo_ _—_ decía mientras bajaba las escaleras de su departamento, abrochándose el abrigo con solo una mano _—_ _tomaré un taxi, ¿bien? no me cortes, ya llego._  
  
Kazuki afirmaba tan fuerte su móvil contra el oído que dolía. Como si la voz de su mejor amigo fuera el único escape al que había llegado.  
  
_—T-todo va a estar bien._  
  
Solo cuando vio al castaño en la puerta de su departamento, Kazuki se permitió llorar.

 

 

 **Dieciocho.**  
  
Hacer reír a Kazuki se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito.

 

 

 

**Diecinueve.**

Ese día descubrió que la mano de Kenta era mucho más pequeña que la suya, de hecho era del mismo tamaño que la de Chieko.  
  
_"A las chicas les late el corazón al tomar la mano de un chico, por lo general, son más grandes"._

  
Kazuki no pudo evitar imaginar qué produciría en Kenta si tomaba su mano, y es que Chieko no dejó de mencionar que cuando ellos compararon manos, Kenta parecía su novia.

 

 

**Veinte.**

Fueron casi 10 meses de recuperación, Kazuki nunca había fumado tanto en su vida.  
El día que le dieron alta en el hospital, Kenta notó que su amigo lucía muy taciturno.  
  
Esa misma tarde le hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida a Kenta.  
El castaño buscó con su mirada al nagoyano, y le encontró en las afueras del recinto.  
  
Estaba fumando.  
  
Se sentó a su lado, pero Kazuki continuó con la mirada puesta en el cielo de invierno, que lentamente se oscurecía, y algunas tímidas estrellas comenzaban a brillar.  
  
_—No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma_ _—_ habló de pronto Kazuki, Kenta se recostó en el asiento, usando como almohada las piernas del pelinegro.  
_—Nunca más, Kazuki_ _—_ murmuró, mientras sentía que gotas de lluvia caían en sus mejillas.  
  
No quiso averiguar si se trataban de sus lágrimas o las de Kazuki.  
  
  


* * *

 

011.- Kai es el nombre del perro shiba de Kazuki.  
013.- "Ame Otoko" es uno de los sobrenombres de Kazuki; lit. "chico de lluvia", se trata de una persona que atrae la lluvia cuando está de viaje o va a un sitio lejano. Kazuki tiene fama de Ame Otoko puesto que en diversas oportunidades ha llovido justamente el día en que ha arribado en otra ciudad o país.  
019.- En una emisión de la MabeRadio, Kenken y Chie-chan compararon sus manos y eran del mismo porte. Cuando Kenken lo hizo con Kazuki, Chie-chan dijo que Kenken parecía su novia.  
020.- Kenken estuvo hospitalizado en el 2007.


	3. Yakimochi (焼きもち)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2008~2009

**Veintiuno.**  
  
Sus hombros temblaban.  
Kazuki no pudo con eso; le tiró del antebrazo, obligando a Kenta a apoyar la frente en su pecho.  
  
_—Mi Meru... Meru está... —_ el llanto no le dejó continuar. Kazuki le abrazó por los hombros mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
Era la primera vez que Kenta lloraba de esa forma delante suyo. Y ojalá fuera la última, pensó.

 

 **Veintidós**.  
  
Ya estaba acostumbrado al elemento _"corazón"_ en los mensajes de Kenta.  
  
Le costó millonadas de valor, millonadas de _"borrar"_ y _"volver a escribir"_ para mandar ese único _"corazón"._  
  
No fue tan difícil después de todo, pensó que podría acostumbrarse.  
  
...tal vez hubiese cambiado de opinión si hubiera sabido que ese mensaje, fue el único tema de conversación de Kenta durante casi un mes.

 

  
**Veintitrés: BPM**  
  
...57, 58, 59, 60.  
  
Kenta empalideció cuando comprobó el dígito en la pantalla de su laptop.  
  
_"...la frecuencia de una persona normal es de aproximadamente 70 latidos por minutos"_.  
  
Su pulso era de 120. Solo porque Kazuki le había afirmado del vientre cuando evitó que el castaño saltara del escenario.  
  
...57, 58, 59, 60.

130.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó solo por recordar que, de hecho, cuando el pecho de Kazuki había tocado su espalda, también había logrado sentir el latido de su amigo...  
  
_—¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ DESAGRADABLE!!!!!! —_ ahogó su grito con la almohada de su cama. Se negaba a pensar que otro hombre le provocaba.... _—¡¡¡ASCO!!!_

 

 

**Veinticuatro:**

"Solo lo valoras cuando lo pierdes".  
  
A Kazuki no le hacía razón aquella frase, porque siempre le había valorado, estaba seguro de eso.  
Además, no era como si le hubiera perdido solo porque ya no fuera su capitán.  
¿Entonces qué era? ¿por qué se sentía tan mal cuando veía a Kenta pasar el tiempo con el nuevo actor de Atobe Keigo?  
  
Cuando se encontró con ambos, al fin se dio cuenta. Kazuki comenzaba a entender qué eran los celos.

 

 

 **Veinticinco.**  
  
Desagradable. Lanzó el DVD contra la pared, jamás debió comprar la serie entera de _Hotaru no Hikari_. Porque ver a Kazuki besando a esa chica era desagradable. Pero que conste que no era por celos.

 

 

 **Veintiséis.**  
  
Ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.  
  
Intentó evitarle, porque le hacía daño. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Y es que cuando cerraba los ojos, la única imagen que su mente evocaba era Kenta.

Fue peor haberlo notado, porque ahora, cuando saludaba a la novia del castaño, lo hacía consciente de que su presencia le hacía, segundo a segundo, más miserable. 

 

 

 **Veintisiete.**  
  
Habían veces en que Kenta se perdía en los ojos de sueño de Kazuki. Porque en sus pupilas, siempre encontraba una razón para seguir creyendo que había hecho lo correcto al dejar de frenar sus sentimientos.

 

 

 **Veintiocho.**  
  
Fue después de un capítulo de la KiraKira Radio, cuando Kenta se le quedó mirando largo rato.  
Eso era inusual, así que en seguida el mayor le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

 _—Es que Kei-chan dijo que te parecías a Kazuki, pero no veo en qué._  
  
El de ojos oscuros se quedó meditando un segundo y luego le dio una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
_—Si me parezco al niñato, eso significa que... ¿yo también te gusto, enano?_  
_—¡Qué asco! ...y no me gusta Kazuki._  
_—Sé honesto._  
_—Si te pareces a Kazuki, ¿entonces a Kei-chan le gusta Kazuki?_  
  
Allí se fue la sonrisa de Kubota Yuki.

 

 

 **Veintinueve.**  
  
Cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía invencible.

 

 **Treinta.**  
  
Seto Yuusuke había descubierto una cosa.  
  
Le agradaba a su nuevo capitán. Pero lejos del actor de Shishido, le agradaba mucho más. 

 

* * *

 

021.- Meru, uno de los perros de Kenken falleció :c  
024.- Alusión a cuando Kubota tomó el papel de Atobe en el Tenimyu.

 

 


	4. Ame to Cocoa (雨とココア)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2009~2010

**Treinta y uno.**  
  
Cuando se percató, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que en su mente le había hecho el amor a Kenta.

 

  
**Treinta y dos.**  
  
Sus labios se encontraron, y ambos se sintieron estremecer. Kazuki le miró un poco asustado, pero Kenta le regaló una sonrisa tímida.  
  
Jamás fue un amor unilateral.

 

 

 **Treinta y tres.**  
  
_—¡Está nevando! —_ Kenta corrió por el parque mientras que copos de nieve iban quedando en su flequillo.  
  
Kazuki caminó detrás de él, a pasos lentos, respirando el ambiente navideño. La ciudad se estaba pintando de blanco.  
  
El castaño se detuvo, se giró y vio a Kazuki acercarse hasta él sonriendo, mirándole como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo.  
  
No existía otro lugar, no existía otra persona. Kenta supo que en ese momento, allí era justo donde quería estar.

 

 

**Treinta y cuatro: San Valentín.**

  
_-No quedó como esperaba..._  
_-Está bien._  
_-¿...te gustó?_  
_-'Suki'._  
_-Ah... qué alivio._  
_-Me refería a ti._

  
Kenta le golpeó por dos razones: por no valorar el chocolate que había preparado con tanto esmero. Y por vergüenza.

 

 

 **Treinta y cinco: Único.**  
  
_Te veo jugando alegre, saltando en los charcos de agua, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, pienso que eres mi persona más amada. Al estrecharte en mis brazos, cada día, a cada momento, me eres más preciado. Tu ternura y tu calidez son mis tesoros._

 

 

 **Treinta y seis.**  
  
Nunca había deseado a alguien de esa forma, nunca le habían tomado de esa forma tampoco.  
  
Si conocía otro calor más que el suyo, había comenzado a olvidarse de ellos.  
  
Nunca había estado entre los brazos de otro hombre, Kazuki fue el primero, y aunque en un principio algo en eso le asustaba, ver la expresión del pelinegro, le hizo saber que no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Verse debajo de su cuerpo, sentir sus músculos tensarse en cada movimiento, oír su respiración agitada, su voz ronca de placer, sus pieles confundiéndose, derritiéndose y los hombros siempre firmes de Kazuki al debilitarse. Kenta temió llegar a perder la razón, si es que no lo había hecho ya.  
  
Después de esa noche, ninguno de los dos jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

 

 

 **Treinta y siete: Cuestión de orgullo.**  
  
Kato Kazuki no podía asegurar que su ardilla y su novio se llevaran bien. Peach era su princesa, Kenta era su príncipe. La realeza tenía su orgullo.

 

 

 **Treinta y ocho.**  
  
Cuando la función terminó, Kenta fue directo hacia su capitán, le abrazó por el cuello, agradeciéndole por volver a estar con él en ese escenario.  
Kazuki intentó hablar, pero no pudo, lágrimas humedecieron el hombro del más pequeño.  
  
_—Te amo_   _—_ fue lo primero que pudo articular cuando su llanto se había calmado.  
Pero fue una mala idea, porque le costó poco más de media hora calmar los sollozos del actor de Shishido Ryo.

 

 

**Treinta y nueve.**

  
La lluvia y el chocolate caliente eran la combinación favorita de ambos.

 

 

  
**Cuarenta.**

  
Ver a Kenta rodeado de niños le produjo emociones encontradas. Jamás podría darle hijos, jamás podría darle una familia.

 _—Tonto, tú eres mi familia_ _—_ le dijo con los ojos brillantes, Kenta también había pensado en eso antes _—_ a _demás, tenemos a Typhon, a Kai y a Peach, soy padre de tres niños ¿no es maravilloso?_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
034.-Suki: "Me gusta" o "me gustas".  
035.- Estrofa de la canción One, de Kazuki.  
037.- En uno de los programas de Boro Yoi, Kenken dijo que Peach, la ardilla voladora de Kazuki, intentó agarrar su dedo (porque metió su mano a la jaula). También, Kazuki mencionó que de cariño le llama "princesa". (Comparten el sobrenombre con Kenken XD)  
038.- En el último TeniMyu de Kazuki, Kazuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas :c  
039.- Ame Otoko y Cocoa Otoko.  Chico de lluvia y chico de chocolate caliente, respectivamente.  
040.- Typhon es el perrito de Kenken. Kai y Peach, el perro y ardilla de Kazuki, respectivamente.


	5. Yowai (弱い)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2010~2011

**Cuarenta y uno.**  
  
Las manos de Kenta temblaban, Kazuki las tomó fuertemente.  
  
Ella sonrió, no fueron necesarias mayores explicaciones.  
Ella siempre había notado lo que ocurría entre ellos, ella siempre había percibido el inmenso amor que el joven proyectaba al mirar a su hijo.  
  
Kenta tomó la mano de ella también, mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
En su mano derecha, su madre; en su mano izquierda, Kazuki.  
  
¿Qué más podría necesitar para ser feliz?

 

 

 **Cuarenta y dos.**  
  
Se estrelló en su cuerpo, le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, obligándole a bajar hasta su altura.  
  
Estampó un beso en sus labios, Kazuki solo tuvo dos preguntas: ¿por qué Kenta le estaba besando? y ¿qué diablos debía hacer con sus manos?  
  
_—¡Tengo una Nintendo DS! —_ informó con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.  
  
No obstante, Kazuki no pudo sonreír ante la noticia, su mente estaba más ocupada en la gente que a su alrededor los miraban curiosos.  
  
Los besos en las plazas públicas comenzaron a quedar prohibidos.  
  
Para Kenken, las reglas se crearon para romperlas.

 

 

  
**Cuarenta y tres: Efecto Mariposa.**  
  
Desde que tenía memoria era un _"bebé llorón"._ Pero si no lo hubiera sido, jamás se habría deprimido aquel día, ni hubiese llamado a Kazuki, ni habría llorado entre sus brazos. Y éste jamás habría consolado sus sollozos, jamás habría besado sus lágrimas, tampoco sus labios. Ahora, seis años desde entonces, Kazuki agradece que el joven que duerme a su lado, nunca dejó de ser ese bebé llorón.

 

  
  
**Cuarenta y cuatro.**

  
Besó ese lugar, allí, en su ceja derecha, justo en su cicatriz. Porque Kenta también amaba sus heridas del pasado.

   
  


**Cuarenta y cinco.**

Se restregaba los ojos más que otras mañanas, y es que cuando Kenta amanecía desnudo a su lado, creía verle alas, e incluso una aureola.

  
 

  
**Cuarenta y seis.**

  
Su líder siempre lucía alegre, siempre sonreía y nunca dejaba ver sus flaquezas.  
Los miembros de Cocoa Otoko, sin embargo, estaban al tanto de que el vocalista era sensible, y que las cosas le afectaban el doble que al resto de la gente normal. Pero estaban tranquilos, porque sabían que había un hombre siempre preocupado por Kenta, un hombre que lo contenía, y probablemente el único con el que se demostraba débil.  
  
Kato Kazuki tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de Cocoa Otoko.

 

 

 **Cuarenta y siete.**  
  
Aquella noche, mientras besaba sus hombros desnudos, notó que la espalda del osaqueño era muchísimo más estrecha que la suya. Desde entonces, Kazuki procura no poner tanta fuerza al abrazarle; teme llegar a romper a un chico tan frágil como Kenta.

 

 **Cuarenta y ocho.**  
  
_"I'll be right beside you"._  
  
Sabía muy bien quién le había enseñado a Kazuki aquella frase, no era casualidad que uno de sus amigos en común hablara tan fluido el inglés.  
  
Y aunque en un principio Kenta se tomó aquello a la ligera, nunca dejó de sorprenderse, que de hecho Kazuki siempre _estaba justo a su lado_.

 

  
  
**Cuarenta y nueve.**  
  
_—Abre los ojos, Kato, te tiene engañado con su careta de ángel._  
_—Claro que no..._  
_—El enano es mañoso, ruidoso y agresivo._  
_—Kenken no es así... él es muy dulce._  
_—¡Por favor! lo único lindo que tiene es su rostro._  
_—..._  
_—¿Qué?_  
_—¿Crees que su rostro es lindo?_  
_—...no._

Kenta nunca supo por qué Kazuki le pidió con tanta insistencia que se alejara de Kubota Yuki.

 

 **Cincuenta.**  
  
Yagami Ren y Kimeru eran sus mejores amigos después de Kenta.  
Siempre lo creyó, siempre confió en eso.  
  
Pero ese día simplemente lo volvió a confirmar.  
  
Ellos no dijeron nada cuando Kazuki se acercó hasta ellos, con la mano de Kamakari Kenta entrelazada en la suya.  
Tal vez el hecho de que ambos tuvieran las mejillas abochornadas fue un buen punto a favor.  
  
Porque Kimeru y Ren les sonrieron, y abrazándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo, les dieron sus felicitaciones.

   


* * *

 

043.- Kenken mencionó en una entrevista que él es un _nakimushi_ (bebé llorón), que lloraba por el más mínimo detalle.  
049.- En la KiraKira Radio, Kubota mencionó que lo primero que pensó de Kenken fue que su rostro era lindo.


	6. Tenshi (天使)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados en el 2011

**Cincuenta y uno.**  
  
Ya sabía por qué le gustaba tanto el otoño, por qué disfrutaba tanto con la lluvia, y por qué adoraba tanto las luces de la ciudad nocturna. Pero esa mañana, mientras bebía del tazón de chocolate caliente que Kazuki le había preparado, reparó en algo que nunca antes había notado.  
Los rayos del sol daban justo en su flequillo, iluminando sus ojos.  
  
_—¡Kazuki, tus ojos son del color del chocolate!_  
  
Desde ese día, Kenta portó con mayor orgullo el ser un Cocoa Otoko.  
  
  
  
**Cincuenta y dos.**  
  
Kenta había escogido la palabra _"rivales",_ Kazuki prefería _"aliados"._  
  
Habían cosas en las que no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

 

 **Cincuenta y tres: 25% humano.**  
  
La mayoría de las veces se controlaba, la mayoría de las veces su razón era más fuerte que sus impulsos. Es solo que ese día, no era su día.  
  
Tal vez la voz del castaño hacía que no fuera su día.  
Tal vez el modo en que se movía sobre el escenario hacía que no fuera su día.  
Tal vez, la forma en que las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y cuello, le hacían inevitable recordar que hace algunas noches también lo hacían, pero entre sus sábanas.  
  
El concierto terminó, y para el resto de Cocoa Otoko fue extraño no encontrar a su líder al salir de sus camerinos. Dejaron el lugar, confiando en que simplemente se había adelantado.  
  
Fue fácil desprender su camiseta, fue fácil desprenderle de sus jeans desgarrados, aún cuando dudó un segundo de hacerlo, porque adoraba la manera en que Kenta se veía con ellos.  
  
Kazuki no pudo evitar el deseo de estrechar a Kenta en ese mismo lugar, y el castaño tampoco pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo, el calor del concierto seguía en él.  
  
El 75% del día eran artistas, pero en el resto, ellos recordaban que también eran humanos.

 

  
**Cincuenta y cuatro.**  
  
El lanzamiento fue el mismo día de su ensayo. Fue una sorpresa que ambos llegaran media hora tarde. Porque el bajista solía llegar quince minutos antes, y porque el líder solía tener una hora de atraso. Esa fue la única sorpresa para el resto de Cocoa Otoko, porque el contenido del paquete que traían, no era de extrañar: la figura de Atobe Keigo tamaño escala 1/8. Eso sí, Kei y Kenta desconocían que compartían el mismo fanatismo por el capitán de Hyoutei; ¿por qué sería?

 

  
**Cincuenta y cinco.**  
  
Kazuki comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, Kenta no contestaba sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes.  
Intentaba recordar qué había hecho mal, qué podría haberle molestado al cantante osaqueño... pero nada venía a su cabeza.  
  
Kenta bajó la guardia esa tarde, somnoliento, abrió la puerta de su departamento, cuando se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Kazuki, la cerró de un golpe. El pelinegro, sin embargo, logró divisar la razón de la repentina desaparición de su chico.

  
— _¿Por qué creíste que no me gustaría?_  
  
Sentado en el regazo de su novio, Kenta continuaba luchando con la enorme vergüenza que le causaba enfrentar a Kazuki; su cabello había sido completamente mutilado. A pesar de que el nagoyano ya estaba al tanto de que cambiarían su look para actuar en una película, el vocalista de Cocoa Otoko aún no se acostumbraba del todo, y temió que Kazuki tampoco lo hiciera.  
  
— _Kenken_   _—_ abrazándole por el vientre, Kazuki le atrajo hasta sí.  
  
Besó la parte de atrás de sus orejas, porque hasta ahora el cabello de Kenta siempre las había ocultado, y él no había notado lo adorable que le parecían _—_ _siempre serás el más hermoso de todos._  
  
_—Tonto._  
  
Ahora, Kazuki había descubierto un nuevo hobbie: sonrojar las orejas de Kenta.

 

  
  
**Cincuenta y seis: Hábitos difíciles de romper.**  
  
Siempre era difícil dejar a Kenta por las mañanas. Porque Kenta dormía como bebé, porque nada era más cálido que Kenta.  
Kazuki a veces se permitía llegar tarde al trabajo.

 

  
**Cincuenta y siete.**  
  
Esperó ansioso a Kenta, esa noche viajarían a Okinawa.  
Aunque se llamaban y escribían todos los días, había pasado casi un mes desde que no se veían, Kazuki quería tenerlo pronto entre sus brazos.  
  
Con veinte minutos de retraso, Kenta llegó a su departamento, Kazuki pestañeó muchas veces cuando le vio frente suyo.  
  
_—¿Mi novio siempre fue rubio?_  
  
Kazuki se llevó un golpe en la frente. También extrañaba los golpes de Kenta.

 

  
  
**Cincuenta y ocho.**

Ahora, cada vez que veía Saint Seiya, el protagonista de la historia le parecía el doble de genial. Y aveces algo lindo.

 

  
**Cincuenta y nueve.**  
  
La razón por la que la tímida Kazuko había actuado atrevida esa noche, le resultó bastante obvia al _príncipe:_ Kamakari Kenta.

 

  
**Sesenta.**  
  
Esa noche Kazuki iría al musical de Saint Seiya, no era la primera vez que Kenta actuaba con Kazuki entre el público, pero por alguna razón aquello no dejaba de ponerle nervioso.  
  
Sus manos temblaban, tuvo que delinearse tres veces, porque de pronto no le gustaba la forma de sus ojos, ni el tono de su maquillaje.  
Tal vez era la peluca, tal vez era el color rojo.

Su celular le avisó que había recibido un mensaje.  
  
_—Da lo mejor de ti, te amo._

Las manos de Kenta ya no temblaban, sus ojos volvían a ser encantadores, el rojo volvía a ser su color favorito.  
La función estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 

054\. Atobe Keigo es el papel que Kazuki y Kubota compartieron en el TeniMyu~  
055\. Para actuar en  _Inu no Kubiwa to Koroke to_ , Kenken se cortó el cabello.  
057\. En el especial de "Boogie Woogie Night in Okinawa" Kenken fue el invitado, y su cabello ya era rubio.  
058\. Cuando Kenken presentó su papel como Seiya en el musical de Saint Seiya, Kazuki dijo que se veía genial.  
059\. Kazuko, el álter ego de Kazuki, fue atrevida con Kenken en Boogie Woogie Night, a Ren le causó curiosidad que no fuera tímida como lo era siempre.  
060\. Kazuki fue a ver el musical de Saint Seiya, donde Kenken actuó. También, le envió flores :3

 


	7. Tamashii Gari (魂狩り)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2011~2012

**Sesenta y uno.**  
  
Cuando grabó ese vídeo promocional, a Kazuki no le agradó la idea. Porque había que ser ciego para no notar que Kenta y Me tenían una compatibilidad envidiable. El rubio tampoco quiso mentirle, pues hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto estar con una chica. Por primera vez en su relación, Kazuki se sintió inseguro.

 

  
**Sesenta y dos.**  
  
_"Soul Taker"._  
  
Kazuki tuvo que felicitar al diseñador de esa chaqueta. No podía pensar en un mejor sobrenombre para su novio.

 

  
**Sesenta y tres: ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?**  
  
Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa canción, pero Kazuki a su lado parecía haberla escuchado millones de veces.  
Se formó un nudo en su garganta, porque alguna vez se sintió de esa forma, y su angustia se incrementó cuando cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Kazuki también había sentido esa letra.  
  
_—Kenken, ¿tienes un segundo?_  
  
El rubio asintió, mientras le indicaba al resto de su grupo que se adelantaran a sus camerinos.  
  
Apenas estuvieron solos en el vestidor de Kazuki, sus labios se encontraron.  
No fue necesario decir nada. Ambos se conocían bastante bien.  
  
_—No me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberme enamorado de ti_   _—_ murmuró Kazuki, dejando descansar su frente contra la del rubio.

 

 **Sesenta y cuatro.**  
  
Fue casi una semana entera de burlas. Y es que cuando Kenta notó que su camiseta estaba cortada por el cuello, también quiso que la suya lo estuviera. Kazuki se lo cumplió. Fueron casi una semana la pareja de poleras cortadas; hasta que el elenco del Mentame encontró una nueva razón por la que burlarse: el ladrón de maquillaje.  
Al menos ya casi olvidaban el suceso de los mensajes con corazones.  
  
  
  
**Sesenta y cinco.**  
  
Kazuki jamás supo por qué el elenco del Mentame actuaba tan distante con él, cuando el rubio estaba a su alrededor.

  
Kenta se habría preocupado de informar, personalmente, que el pelinegro era exclusivamente suyo.

 

  
**Sesenta y seis.**  
  
_"Bebé"_ era su sobrenombre en la intimidad. Más que el hecho de que Kazuki le hubiera dicho "te amo" frente a todo el público del Mentame, lo que había avergonzado a Kenta fue que le llamara _"baby"._  
  
Esa noche Kazuki durmió en el sillón.

 

  
**Sesenta y siete.**  
  
_—Nee, Kei-chan, ¿por qué trajiste al abuelo? Se nos puede morir con el frío._  
_—Hey, Kato, no sabía que habías recogido un chihuahua. Deberías vacunarlo ¿o siempre bota espuma por la boca?_  
  
Kazuki y Kei se llevaron una mano al rostro. Era la última vez que organizaban una cita doble.

 

  
**Sesenta y ocho.**  
  
_-No me pude contener._

Si no fuera por el Mentame, Kazuki jamás se habría enterado que el fan más alocado que tenía, era precisamente su novio.

 

  
**Sesenta y nueve: ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? 2**

Fue inevitable mirar a Kazuki mientras cantaban aquellas estrofas.  
  
Solo tenían un par de minutos antes de subir otra vez al escenario, al rubio no le importó.

Esta vez fue él quien arrastró a Kazuki hasta su vestidor, también le besó, también juntó sus frentes.

 _—Tampoco me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti —_ murmuró yacarició la nariz de Kazuki con la suya _—si naciera de nuevo, lo haría de nuevo._  

 

 

  
**Setenta.**  
  
Jamás había tenido interés en catalogar su sexualidad en un solo estereotipo.  
Pero cuando vio a Kenta actuar vestido como porrista, tuvo la urgencia de hacerlo. Mas le fue imposible.  
  
No pudo decidirse entre Kenta con falda o Kenta con sus pantalones desgarrados.

Tal vez era _Kenkensexual._  
  


* * *

 

061.- Alusión al PV de 「NO you! No life! No ...xx?」de Cocoa Otoko. Kenken canta a dúo con Me.  
062.- La chaqueta que Kenken usó en la conferencia del Mentame decía "Soul Taker" (roba almas/quita almas) en su espalda.   
063.- _"Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan darou?"_ es la canción que Lambsey cantó en la conferencia del Mentame. Cuando lo hizo, Kazuki estaba sentado al lado de Kenken y estaba cantándola también, Kenken por su parte lucía súper afectado :c  El título de la canción significa "¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?" y habla de un romance no correspondido entre un par de amigos.  
064.- Kazuki y Kenken le cortaron el cuello a sus camisetas del Mentame.  
Kenken le tomó prestado el maquillaje a Kazuki y no se lo devolvió.  
En la conferencia del Mentame, Kazuki le admitió a Kenken que solamente el mensaje que le había escrito a él contenía corazones ♥  
066.- En la Mentame Gakuen, varias ocasiones Kazuki le dijo a Kenken "I love you, baby".  
068.- Cuando Lambsey presentó a los integrantes del Mentame, Kenken comenzó a gritar "¡Kazukiiiiiii~!". En el Mentame de Osaka, Kenken hizo lo mismo cuando Kazuki estaba cantando y se excusó con que no se pudo contener.  
069.- En el concierto de Mentame, Kazuki, Kenken y el resto de artistas cantaron _"Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?"._    
070.- Alusión al papel de Kenken en Miss Boys.


	8. S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2012~2014

**Setenta y uno: Círculo vicioso.**  
  
_—Suficiente, Kenta. Terminamos_  
_—¡No puedes terminar conmigo!_  
_—Lo estoy haciendo_  
_—No puedes, si tú terminas conmigo, ¡yo termino contigo primero!_  
_—Como quieras._  
_—¡Entonces no terminamos!_  
_—..._  
  
  
  
**Setenta y dos.**  
  
Cuando Joker y Kenta estaban juntos, el 70% de esas veces, Date Koji se sentía un mal trío.  
Pero desde que la pareja se había sincerado con respecto a su relación, Koji notó que ellos disfrutaban tanto el estar con él como el estar solo los dos.  
  
Antes de ser pareja, ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

  
**Setenta y tres.**  
  
Ambos habían actuado  _"Romeo &Julieta"_, solo que en distintos escenarios, con distinto enfoque, diferente compañía y director.  
  
Kazuki había sido Teobaldo, Kenta había sido Julieta. Sus papeles eran primos.  
  
En secreto, Kenta buscó en la laptop de Kazuki si es que en aquella época, en Europa, el matrimonio entre primos era legítimo. Cuando Kazuki vio aquella búsqueda no supo si sentirse molesto, inquieto o amado. Habían cosas en la mente de Kenta que jamás alcanzarían su comprensión.

  
  
**Setenta y cuatro.**  
  
Kenta tenía como hobbie cohibir a Kazuki delante de las cámaras. No es porque Kenta tuviera un alma abusiva, es solo que uno de sus gestos favoritos de Kazuki era, precisamente, cuando éste balbuceaba nervioso, miraba hacia el resto y como si quisiera desaparecer, se cubría el rostro avergonzado. Hasta ahora Kenta no había encontrado nada que superara lo tierno de ese gesto.

 

 **Setenta y cinco.**  
  
Había sido una pésima decisión. El prohibirle el sexo a Kazuki.  
  
A pesar de que jamás le había hecho problemas por las escenas románticas que Kazuki debía filmar con otras mujeres, esa vez había sido distinto.  
Algo tenía aquella actriz que a Kenta simplemente le ponía nervioso.  
  
Pero Kazuki había sido cruel, porque esa noche había escogido una película de terror.  
Kenta no era asustadizo, pero incluso antes de ser pareja, cada vez que veían cintas sobre poltergeist siempre dormían juntos.  
  
Y ya no podía soportarlo más.  
  
Kazuki fingía dormir a su lado, y Kenta lo odiaba por eso.  
Qué mezquino que era, enojarse solo porque le había privado del sexo por una noche.  
  
_—Oye..._  
  
Nada.  
  
_—Nnh... Kazuki..._  
  
Siguió ignorándole.  
  
_—Kachuki, umm... por favor..._  
  
Kazuki sonrió satisfecho y se giró para ver el rostro suplicante de Kenta.  
  
_—Ya no lo aguanto..._  
  
El pelinegro volvió a sonreír, miró a Kenta con ojos profundos y estaba por desvestirle, cuando éste le interrumpió.  
  
_—¡Acompáñame al baño, me voy a orinar!_

 

 

 **Setenta y seis.**  
  
No es que fuera uno de sus fetiches, es que a Kazuki siempre le habían gustado los animales.  
No es que fuera su fetiche, es que el _gakuran_ le quedaba particularmente bien a Kenta.  
No es que fuera un fetiche suyo, pero las orejas y colas de cachorro le venían al castaño.  
  
Kenta observó curioso al pelinegro cuando notó cómo le miraba, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando el siguiente diálogo de su novio fue " _¡wan!_ ".  
  
A Kenta también le gustaban los caninos.

 

  
**Setenta y siete.**  
  
Aoki Tsunenori no era una persona prejuiciosa, pero era un amante del silencio, de la calma, de la paz.  
Con solo una mirada podía ver que Kenta era el infierno en su paraíso.

Por eso, no comprendía qué era lo que a su querido senpai le gustaba tanto de ese muchacho.

_—No te lo diré._

Tsunenori arrugó la nariz, probablemente tenía razón sobre Kenta- _¿es porque ni siquiera Kazuki-san lo tiene claro?_

 _—Nope_ _—_ sonrió el mayor  _—es porque si yo fuera por la vida diciendo los encantos de mi novio, lo más probable es que me lo quieran quitar ¿no?_

El nuevo actor de Atobe Keigo tomó apuntes, nunca le diría a nadie por qué las mejillas de uno de sus compañeros de elenco le parecían tan adorables.

 

 

**Setenta y ocho.**

Era difícil jugar _Jan Ken Po_. Porque odiaban perder; y porque se conocían demasiado bien.

 

 

 **Setenta y nueve: El mundo de S & M**  
  
Si Kazuki es M, entonces Kenta es S.

Eso sí, a veces sus roles se intercambian. Como cuando Kenta le suplica a Kazuki para que cocine su plato favorito, le resulta un placer inigualable al pelinegro, el escuchar la voz infantil de Kenta mientras se cuelga de su cuello.

También, cuando Kenta está siendo víctima de las cosquillas de Kazuki; y es que una de las cosas que más ama el nagoyano sobre su novio, son sus risas escandalosas.

Pero Kazuki tiene un momento favorito de Kenta siendo M. Y es cuando con su boca recorre cada centímetro de la piel desnuda del castaño, logrando que éste ruegue por oxígeno, con sus mejillas abochornadas y las cejas arqueadas. Kazuki adora aquello, porque Kenta siempre termina suplicándole que vuelva a sus labios.

 

 **Ochenta.**  
  
Fue la peor idea que había tenido en años.

Kei y Kenta bebían tequila como si no existiera mañana, y Kazuki se aferraba a su botella de Ginger Ale, que por cierto recién estaba a la mitad.

 _—¡Bebamos hasta el mediodía!_ _—_ declaró el castaño con un pie sobre la mesa _—¡kanpai!_ _—_ brindó mientras hacía sonar ruidosamente su vaso con el de Kei.

Kazuki miró la hora en su reloj; dos de la madrugada. Era la última vez que acompañaba a su novio a la celebración de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos.

 

 

* * *

 

072.- Cuando aún existía Joker, Koji, Kazuki y Kenken salían bastante juntos. Por ejemplo, hicieron una BBQ para una revista, para el Mentame también estuvieron juntos, etc.     
073.- Kazuki fue Tybalt en el Musical de Romeo&Juliet, Kenken fue Julieta en el musical de Haisukuru Kagekidan.   
076.- En el stage de Shippo no Nakamatachi 3, en la primera presentación Kazuki y Kenta actuaron juntos. En ese butai, los actores interpretaban mascotas, usando orejas y cola.  
078.- Okey, Kazuki casi siempre pierde contra Kenken XD pero... ¡a veces dura mucho! Y ambos son unos _makezugirai_ (malos perdedores).  
079.- S/M: Sádico/Masoquista. Las personas del tipo S suelen ser personas que disfrutan molestar y ser crueles con otros, tienen mayor control y son más dominantes. Las personas del tipo M son más sumisas y prefieren que otros tomen las decisiones.  
En un programa de Boro Yoi, Kenken dijo que Kazuki era M y él S, Kazuki lo afirmó también.  
080.- Para el cumpleaños de Kei, Kazuki y Kenken estuvieron con él. Kenken bebió con Kei hasta el día siguiente, Kazuki no bebe alcohol así que solo pudo acompañarlos hasta las 3 de la madrugada... bebiendo Ginger Ale.

 

 


	9. Tooku (遠く)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados entre el 2014~2015

**Ochenta y uno.**  
  
Kazuki ya no contestaba sus llamadas, ya no le escribía mensajes.  
Estaba demasiado ocupado, estaba demasiado cansado.  
  
Kazuki tenía más excusas, que razones para verle. 

 

 

 **Ochenta y dos.**  
  
Las cosas que antes le molestaban de él, ahora lo hacían el doble.  
Las cosas que antes le resultaban adorables, ahora ya no despertaban sentimiento alguno.  
  
Kazuki culpaba a la rutina, Kenta a la agenda del pelinegro.  
  
Jamás se pusieron de acuerdo.

 

  
**Ochenta y tres.**  
  
Su relación terminó por marchitarse, eso era en lo que creía Kenta, y es que él aún era muy joven como para tener que seguir esperando inviernos en los que Kazuki no llegaría.  
Para Kazuki fue distinto, ellos jamás rompieron, fue Kenta quien le dejó. Sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas como para retenerle sin embargo.  
  
Por eso se sorprendió cuando el osaqueño apareció en las pantallas de su televisión, ya no había rastro de la melena que caía por el cuello de Kenta, esa misma en la que Kazuki adoraba enredar sus dedos.  
  
Kenta había terminado las cosas por sí mismo.

 

  
**Ochenta y cuatro.**  
  
La ciudad nocturna siempre había sido sido el refugio de ambos, su lugar, su encuentro. Allí, entre las luces de neón, podían ser ellos mismos; la noche les abrigaba y ocultaba sus manos inseparables, sus sonrisas de enamorados y sus besos fugaces. Siempre, era la luna su única testigo.  
  
Ahora, era insoportable. Nada había cambiado en el paisaje, pero la mano de Kazuki ya no estaba sosteniendo la suya.

 

  
**Ochenta y cinco.**  
  
Kosuke se disculpó, jamás pensó que invitar al karaoke a Kenta terminaría de esa forma.  
Le abrazó por el cuello, aún disculpándose.  
  
Kato Kazuki era, hasta ese momento, un cantante al que admirar, un anterior capitán y un artista digno de envidiar.  
  
No había forma de que Kuwano Kosuke supiera que la letra de _Snowdrop_ , la canción que había escogido para cantar, fuera a hacer llorar a su actual compañero de elenco.  
  
Nunca imaginó para quién era esa canción, nunca imaginó que Kazuki y Kenta fueran ex-pareja.

 

  
**Ochenta y seis**.

Habían noches en que le extrañaba, en que le necesitaba. Habían noches en que reía con sus recuerdos, otras noches lloraba. Habían noches en que se desvelaba, pensando en dónde estaba, en qué hacía y en quién pensaba. Habían noches en que le amaba un poco menos que antes, habían noches en que le amaba como nunca... y otras, le odiaba.  
  
Odiaba particularmente la letra de esa canción, porque el osaqueño la había escrito para él.  
  
_"Jamás dejaré ir esa mano, porque si no estamos juntos no tiene sentido"._  
  
Pero sí la había dejado ir.  
Y la vida de Kenta seguía teniendo sentido, al menos más que la suya.

 

  
**Ochenta y siete.**  
  
_—Él no me agrada._  
  
Yagami Ren rodó los ojos, no pensó que Kazuki tuviera verdaderos motivos para odiar a ese muchacho.  
Pero Kazuki sí los tenía, vaya que los tenía.  
  
_—Tan solo míralo —_ le indicó Ren a su amigo _—_   _no tiene nada que le recuerde a ti._  
  
Kazuki continuó en silencio, revisando las redes sociales, viendo las miles de fotografías que su ex-novio tenía con el famoso Kuwano Kosuke.  
  
_—Es imposible que Kenken te haya superado tan fácil —_ insistió el más alto _—_   _si ahora estuviera con alguien, sería con un sujeto que fuera idéntico a ti._  
_—Ese pendejo si tiene algo que se asemeja a mí._  
_—¿Qué cosa?_  
_—Te reirás._  
_—Claro que no._  
_—Sí lo harás._  
_—Que no._  
_—Que sí._  
_—Kazuki-kun._  
_—...sus iniciales._  
_—..._  
  
Kimeru se extrañó cuando vio a Kazuki concentrado en su celular por un lado, y a Ren en el suyo por otro.  
  
_—Le dije que no se riera_   _—_ se explicó Kazuki.

 

  
**Ochenta y ocho.**  
  
Ocurrió en los estudios de Amesuta. Fue incómodo encontrarse otra vez.  
Kenta había albergado la esperanza de no encontrar la mirada de amor con la que siempre le había mirado Kazuki... pero ésta seguía estando allí.  
Por su parte, Kazuki no logró encontrar los mismos brillos en los ojos avellanos de Kenta, fue su culpa que éstos se apagaran de a poco.  
  
El osaqueño continuó su camino; el nagoyano apretó sus puños al contener sus ganas de detenerle.  
  
Kazuki se dio la vuelta, viendo como el chico, con el que fue feliz alguna vez, desaparecía por aquella puerta.                                                                        
Kenta se deslizó por la pared, ahogando sus sollozos; aún estaba enamorado de él.

 

  
  
**Ochenta y nueve.**  
  
Comenzó a volverse un problema. El que Kazuki le esperara cada Sábado en las afueras del canal.  
  
Aunque al principio le ignoraba, nunca fue capaz de rechazarle. Solo lo hizo una vez, y la mirada triste del pelinegro había bastado para que no volviera a hacerlo.  
  
Se estaba volviendo rutinario, Kazuki le ayudaba con su bolso, Kazuki escuchaba atento el reporte de Kenta sobre su semana, y a veces Kenta se permitía sonreír con las historias de Kazuki.  
  
Comenzó a volverse un problema. El que Kazuki estuviera ganando de nuevo su corazón.

 

  
  
**Noventa.**  
  
No fue a propósito, solo fue coincidencia. Ambos se lo repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza.  
  
Que ocuparan los mismos tonos en su ropa no era a propósito.  
No intentaban decirle a nadie que se habían reconciliado.  
Porque en verdad eso no había ocurrido.  
  
¿Por qué Ren tenía que haberlo recalcado? y ¿por qué ellos tuvieron que lucir tan felices cuando se lo mencionaron?

 

* * *

 

083.- En la cultura japonesa, cortarse el cabello puede ser una forma de dejar atrás algo, de comenzar una nueva vida, un nuevo ciclo; también, puede ser una forma para pedir disculpas por algo que se hizo mal.   
085 & 087.- Ko-chan y Kenken trabajaron juntos en "Aisuru Anti-hero" en el 2015, incluso ahora siguen siendo muy amigos. El Twitter de Ko-chan está lleno de fotos con Kenken.   
086.- Estrofa de _Kimi ga Ita Kara_ de Cocoa Otoko escrita por Kenken.  
089.- Las noches de los Sábados, Kenken aparece en un programa de NHK, "Ahoyanen Sukiyanen", donde es presentador.  
090.- La última vez que fue Kenken a Boogie Woogie Night, estaba vestido con los mismos colores que Kazuki, Ren mencionó aquello y ambos dijeron que fue solo coincidencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El distanciamiento temporal de Kazuki y Kenken es un hecho... como también lo es que volvieron a ser amigos cofnovioscof~


	10. KK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles situados en el 2015

**Noventa y uno.**  
  
Salió del estudio Amesuta llevando a Kenta en brazos, envuelto en su chaqueta.  
Otra vez el muchacho se había quedado dormido por beber en el programa.  
  
Tomó un taxi, en dirección al departamento de Kenta.  
  
Kazuki miró las luces de los vehículos a través de la ventana, Kenta dormía en su hombro y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico.  
Miró la mano de Kenta y tuvo que tragarse las ganas de cogerla.  
  
Ya no era suya.

 

  
  
**Noventa y dos.**  
  
Volver a hacerse amigos era solo una excusa para reconstruir lo que habían perdido. Kazuki y Kenta lo sabían muy bien.  
  
Por eso, se permitían perderse en los ojos del otro; por eso, usaban de excusa el frío de la noche para enlazar sus manos.  
  
Por eso, no fue inesperado para ninguno de los dos que sus bocas se reencontraran.

 

 

  
**Noventa y tres.**  
  
Todo estaba tal y cómo antes, como si desde su partida, el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese departamento.  
  
Se dirigió hasta el baño, solo para comprobar aquel detalle.  
Estaba en lo correcto. Su cepillo celeste continuaba allí.  
  
Kazuki se mantuvo en silencio mientras le miraba a través del espejo, hasta que los hombros del castaño se encogieron y en su reflejo vio sus labios fruncidos.  
El más alto le abrazó fuerte por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Kenta.  
  
_—Nunca pude sacarte de mi mente, ni un solo segundo._  
  
Kenta deshizo su agarre, para voltearse y estrechar a Kazuki entre sus propios brazos.  
Prometiéndole entre besos que jamás se volverían a separar de nuevo.

 

  
  
  
**Noventa y cuatro.**  
  
_—Nee, Kei-chan..._   _—_ tirando de la orilla de la camiseta de su amigo, el osaqueño susurró _—_ _...Kazuki y yo hemos vuelto._  
  
_—Un, me lo imaginé_ _—_ asintió Hosogai Kei sonriendo _—_ _verlos juntos hoy, me alegró muchísimo._  
  
Kenta intentó devolver la sonrisa de su amigo pero entonces lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el más alto le abrazó fuerte, porque sabía cuánto había sufrido su líder durante todos esos meses sin tener cerca al cantante nagoyano.

 

  
  
  
**Noventa y cinco.**  
  
_"De Kamakari Kenta para Kato Kazuki"._  
Al pelinegro nunca antes le había parecido tan hermoso un arreglo de flores.  
  
"No.9" fue la primera obra a la que Kenta asistió a verle desde que habían vuelto. Esa presentación tuvo un lugar especial para el cantante nagoyano.

 

  
  
  
**Noventa y seis.**  
  
_—¿Pasó algo? —_ acostado en el regazo de Kenta, el nagoyano sintió curiosidad de la sonrisa que el castaño dibujaba en su rostro mientras sostenía su celular.  
  
_—Unn, nada_   _—_ negó Kenta y continuó sonriendo, mientras con su mano libre pasaba los dedos a través del cabello de su novio.  
  
La galería del móvil de Kazuki volvía a estar repleta de ellos dos.

 

  
  
**Noventa y siete.**  
  
_—Kenken, ¿por qué no abres tu propia botella de Ginger Ale? ¿en verdad quedas satisfecho con la mía?_ \- le cuestionó el nagoyano mientras ambos salían del estudio Amesuta.  
  
_—¡Tiene que ser la botella de Kazuki!_  
  
Fue imposible para el pelinegro que una sonrisa no se dibujara en su rostro, porque hace diez años atrás Kenta había respondido exactamente lo mismo cuando le había interrogado sobre sus _Pokari._  
  
_—¿Tanto es el gusto de robar mis bebidas?_  
  
_—No es eso_   _—_ murmuró Kenta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio mientras caminaban _—_ _es que no saben igual si tu boca no las ha tocado antes._  
  
Kazuki se llevó una mano al rostro, a pesar de que no había consumido casi nada de alcohol, sus mejillas estaban más acaloradas que las del bebido Kenken.  
Tuvo suerte de que ya fuera por completo de noche, de lo contrario, habría sido víctima de las burlas de su castaño.

 

  
  
  
**Noventa y ocho.**  
  
Solo a veces, cuando sus manos acarician su cuello desnudo, extraña la pequeña melena que solía tener tiempo atrás.  
  
**  
**

  
  
  
**Noventa y nueve.**  
  
Cuando estaban juntos, había una burbuja invisible que los apartaba del mundo, del espacio, del tiempo y del resto de las personas.  
  
Wada Masanari pensó que eran una pésima combinación para animar un estelar con invitados.  
  
Si Kazuki y Kenta eran los más felices con tener una radio solo para los dos, pues Wada venía justo después.  
  
¡No necesitaba burbujas en el programa!

 

 

  
**Cien.**  
  
Nagoya. Negro. 1.81. Libra. Otoño. Viento. A. Octubre. Azul. Negro. Lluvia. Básquet.    
  
Osaka. Castaño. 1.72. Acuario. Invierno. Nieve. B. Febrero. Rojo. Celeste. Chocolate. Billar.   
  
Kenta frunció el ceño, no había nada que se asemejara, ni una sola cosa.  
Kazuki se le acercó por la espalda, le dio un vistazo por el hombro a los apuntes, tomó entre sus dedos el lápiz con el que Kenta estaba escribiendo y trazó un corazón bajo el escrito de su novio. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y con un _"voy saliendo"_ se despidió.  
  
Kenta miró el dibujo de Kazuki, y sonrió. En el centro del corazón Kazuki había dejado su aporte a la lista.  
  
"KK".

 

* * *

 

091.- Luego de que se reencontraran, Kenken fue el " _Cool men_ " de Kazuki en _Ayashiki Boro Yoi no Heya_ , un programa de entretención de Amesuta. Allí bebían alcohol durante el programa, Kenken siempre se emborrachó xd  
094.- En el segundo programa de Boro Yoi, con Kenken como _Cool Men_ , Kei estaba en los estudios de Amesuta. Apareció en el livestream de Kenken, luego Kenken estuvo en el livestream de Kei, y Kazuki lo fue a buscar~  
095.- Kenken fue a ver a Kazuki en "No.9", Kazuki subió fotos con él en su Twitter, y Kenken también le envió flores~ ;o;  
097.- Cada vez que terminaba Boro Yoi, Kenken se quedaba con la Ginger Ale de Kazuki~  
099.- Especialmente, durante el primer _Boro Yoi_ con Kenken, Kazuki y él estuvieron distraídos hablando entre ellos y poco prestaron atención a sus invitados. Masanari, el otro presentador se veía incómodo por eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Kazuki x Kenken son una pareja muy especial para mí, últimamente he estado loca por ellos, especialmente desde que volvieron a reunirse, y ahora, cuando tienen una radio solo para ellos dos ♡
> 
> Soy plenamente consiente de que no son una otp muy popular ...a pesar de lo lindos que son... pero ¡decidí llenar de KatoKen este lugar!
> 
> PD: Drabbles dedicados a mi mejor amiga y a mi amiga "K", las personitas que más me han apoyado en escribir, y en atreverme a demostrar mi trabajo...


End file.
